


Blue Scales

by codewinchester



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codewinchester/pseuds/codewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is either dreaming, drunk, or in love with a merman who's brother wants to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Scales

When Dean saw the mermaid for the first time, he almost drowned.

It was the Summer Solstice party, a day where everyone celebrated the beginning of the warmest time of year. Kids walked around in colorful costumes, people cooked and gathered for barbecues and at night, there were beach bonfires.

Dean loved the scene, though he dared not admit it. But the scent of the salty ocean mixed with the delicious food, the sound of laughter and crashing waves and the feeling of sea breeze against his skin gave him delightful goosebumps.

It was the one night when everything seemed to disappear, all problems and responsibilities fading against the joyous festivities. It was the one time a year where Dean forgot about his missing Dad, about working at the pier, even about Sam. It was a speck of freedom he embraced fully.

This year’s celebration had been arranged closer to the cliffs, near the cavernous structure that was always covered in water. Friends and family gathered by the shore, eating and drinking and having a blast. Dean, after a beer or three, had even dared to attempt to dance, giving his younger brother enough pictures to use on him for a lifetime. He felt relaxed, a sensation that was rather strange, but pleasing, to him.

But as the bonfire died away and the night sky darkened, the party was being moved elsewhere. People began packing up, extinguishing the flame completely, heading to their cars to keep their gathering going at Bobby’s Seaside Grill. Dean was talking to his aunt Ellen when he remembered he’d left his phone inside his shoes behind. Laughing, he went back to retrieve them, only to find the beach empty.

He made a double scan to make sure it was just the darkness playing tricks on him. He saw a couple of empty beer bottles, the blackened earth where the bonfire once burned, and a lonesome napkin. No boots.

Dean walked closer to the site, scratching his head. He tried retracing his actions to see if he’d accidentally misplaced his belongings, but the booze was making his memory slightly fuzzy around the edges.

The silence of the night was interrupted by a ringtone, a classic rock tune that belonged to Dean’s phone.

Sure enough, he could spot the meek brightness of his phone’s screen, shining inside his black boots that lay right next to the water. Dean ran quickly before the water would damage his stuff. As soon as he picked them up he took his cell and saw the caller ID.

“Hey, what’s up?” he called into the speaker, as he held the cellphone to his ear with his shoulder, trying to put on his boots. He grabbed one with his hand and dropped the other on the dry sand.

“Dude, what’s taking you so long? We’re just waitin’ for you” said Sam, and when Dean turned around he saw his brother’s tall shadow waving at him from afar. He waved back, managing to fit his foot into one of his shoes.

“I’ll be right there, just hold- wait, what the fuck?” Dean exclaimed, since the left boot he’d just put on the ground was now gone.

Had the waves flushed it away? No, he would’ve felt it against his feet. Dean spun around, trying to find the missing pair.

Looking towards the water, in hoped that he’d see something floating at the very least, he spotted his shoe on top of a rock, quite far from the shoreline.

How the hell had it ended up there?

“What, what happened?” asked Sam, concerned. The younger sibling was still waiting atop the sand dune for Dean, with no clear vision of what he was doing.

“Just give me a sec. I have to-“ he paused, taking off the one he’d already put on and throwing it away from the water. “-to get back my shoe”. He hung the phone before Sam could reply, and rolled up the cuffs of his jeans. He strolled up to where his remaining boot had landed and put his cell inside, praying that no funky business would make him have to rescue this one as well.

How had his wonderful night gone awry in just a couple of minutes? And he perfectly remembered, amidst his drunkenness, that his shoe had been right next to him in a blink and then it somehow lay atop a rock the next.

The water was cold when he stepped in, giving him the shivers. Dean kept going forward, checking the seafloor with care so he wouldn’t suddenly slip. Swimming at night could be dangerous, especially on a full moon like this one, where the waves could be merciless and the water could freeze your bones. So far, the ocean level barely touched his mid-calf, dampening the edges of his pants. The shoe didn’t seem so far away, Dean saw, and felt relieved as the water kept a steady rhythm.

When he finally reached the rock, the water didn’t even reach his butt. Laughing to himself, he took the shoe and heard a rattle inside. He took out what looked like a small pin with the shape of a mermaid holding a white pearl. It was silver, but it looked quite clean. Dean put the pin back inside the boot, curious about it’s origin, when he felt a bump on in his calf.

He couldn’t quite explain it. He felt something nudge his legs, and he could’ve sworn he heard a man’s laughter before he was pulled under the water.

Dean didn’t even get a chance to scream as the cold ocean engulfed him entirely, covering his vision in darkness and bubbles. He thrashed and pulled in a sad attempt to reach the surface where the moonlight shone, but whoever- whatever -was pulling him down kept a strong grip around his ankles.

Salt water filled his nose, his mouth and his pores to the point where he though he might explode with the pressure. His head was already pounding, his lungs painfully close to giving up. He was somewhat aware that he was no longer being dragged into the deep, but it didn’t matter. He was already too far down to even catch a glimpse of the moon, disoriented and fading into the lack of oxygen.

A hand grabbed his right arm and tugged at his unresponsive body. Dean thought he saw a blue body, like a big fish swimming above him. His eyes were almost completely closed as he got near the surface. He saw the faint, very blurry light of the moon, illuminating him right before he closed his eyes.

Dean could barely remember skimpy details. Sam and Bobby dragging him out of the water, forcing him to cough up half the ocean he’d been storing in his lungs. Shivers running up and down his spine against the cold, dry sand as someone handed him a towel. He faintly recalled Sam asking him what had happened and he might’ve given an incomprehensible answer, but he couldn’t truly recall what came after, actually reaching the car or getting home.

What Dean did remember were his dreams of a vast, dark sea, the pain of asphyxiation, a scaly fish tail and a pair of bright blue eyes.


End file.
